


In Moonlight

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Roxy laughed and pressed closer, throwing her arm out across the pillow behind Amelia’s head and cuddling up to her side.  She traced indistinct shapes across Amelia's collarbone with one fingertip.An interlude in the bedroom.





	In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: post-coital cuddling. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

The pale moonlight streaming into Roxy’s bedroom shone beautifully on the dark fringe of Amelia’s hair, her flushed cheeks, her heaving chest. Roxy was tangled up in bed sheets and between Amelia’s legs, chin resting on her thigh, just watching now as she recovered herself.

It took her a minute to gather her breath- and her wits- enough to catch Roxy’s eye, not that Roxy minded.  She loved looking at Amelia like this. She loved looking at her, period, of course- but there was something special about moments like this, when her limbs hung loose, jelly-like, and her expression held none of the cares Roxy too often saw there.

She finally looked down at Roxy.  “Get up here.”

Roxy smiled and obeyed, coming up to kiss Amelia and brush stray hairs away from her sweat-sheened throat with still-slick fingers.

Amelia hummed against Roxy’s lips and brought a hand up to cradle her cheek. When Roxy finally broke the kiss, Amelia’s thumb slid over her lower lip.  “I’m going to miss that mouth while you’re gone.”

“Just my mouth?” Roxy asked, teasing.

“Oh, I’ll miss the rest of you too,” Amelia replied, laughing and giving her a kiss.

Roxy laughed too, laughed against her lips and pressed closer, throwing her arm out across the pillow behind Amelia’s head and cuddling up to her side.  She traced indistinct shapes across Amelia's collarbone with one fingertip.  She loved touching her like this. 

It was like this, whenever Roxy was leaving in the morning.  They’d have dinner and maybe watch a movie, usually followed by sex, usually followed by cuddling and conversation about anything but what was to come.

Tonight was different, not in its particulars but in what was actually to come- which was why they could talk about it.  Roxy wasn’t going halfway across the world on some wildly dangerous mission, but to a dinner party at her family home. She would have been bringing Amelia with her, in point of fact, if Amelia herself wasn’t busy with work to get away.  Amelia didn’t mind; she had met Roxy’s family already, and knew them to be surprisingly dull people.  “I will be checking in with you a lot,” Roxy said darkly, as hours of conversation with her dreadful cousins stretched out before her in her mind’s eye.  “I will probably misuse the glasses creatively.”

Amelia laughed again.  “I think I’m looking forward to that.”

“Might as well rest up for it, then.”  Roxy sat up, obviously intending to to back off a little.  Her hair fanned out over Amelia like a curtain.

Amelia reached up and caught her, as Roxy had known she would.  Her fingertips were gentle against Roxy’s face as she tugged her back down again. “Or you could have another for the road,” she said.

Roxy grinned and let her hand drop low between them.  She loved touching her like this, too- very, very much.  “I could do that,” she agreed, catching Amelia’s moan in another kiss.

The night was still young, after all, and she’d spend that dinner half asleep either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
